<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extraordinary: A Venturiantale P.I.E fanfiction (will import full story separately when done) by PikaYolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129274">Extraordinary: A Venturiantale P.I.E fanfiction (will import full story separately when done)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaYolo/pseuds/PikaYolo'>PikaYolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Child Neglect, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Multiple Personalities, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possible Character Death, Possible Spoilers, Psychological Trauma, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaYolo/pseuds/PikaYolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is not the full story I will import the original work once it is done, instead of copying and pasting each chapter)<br/>Not a lot of significant paranormal activity has been occurring in Little Butts North Carolina. This naturally means that things are a little too calm for P.I.E. Aside from the occasional amateur spirit, the investigators don't have much to do but hope that they get a call for a major entity.</p><p> The team may have gotten a little more than what they asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Adventure Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been another regular day for P.I.E. The case was pretty average. A level 4 entity was haunting an apartment building and frightened the tenants out of their buildings. This was easily resolved by spreading limburger cheese and vinegar all over the main area of the haunting. Sure, the building may smell like rotting fish mixed with vomit on a hot sidewalk, but at least no real harm was done, right? After taking an HD TV as payment, the two ghost hunters that resolved the issue walked out of the building, carrying the TV with a gravity gun.<br/>
The man using the gravity gun had a light gray hoodie and an olive fanny-pack/man purse thing and had messy brown hair.</p><p> "That plan was absolutely brilliant! But... Where did you get that cheese and vinegar? Why do you always have the strangest of things on you?"</p><p> "I'm always the one getting our supplies, sir. You never go to the grocery store."</p><p> "They don't, uh, sell limburger cheese in the grocery store anymore, as far as I know."</p><p> "Not near us, no, but I have connections."</p><p> "For limbu- Alright, whatever."</p><p>The hooded man was speaking to his coworker; who had dark brown hair and absolutely glorious stubble. He had a white collared shirt and a black vest. They walked toward a hot red car whose type I can't really specify. The hooded man opened the trunk and managed to squeeze the HD TV in.</p><p> "Finally, we have a substitute for that really small TV I kept telling you to replace!"</p><p> "I keep telling you, sir, I need my allowance to have a car."</p><p> "You wouldn't have to if you didn't keep driving your cars into lakes and rivers."</p><p>The pair got into the car and drove off. A person in the background attempted to enter the purged building and died due to the stench.</p><p>*Cue cool music that would be fit for an introduction to a movie*</p><p>The red car pulled up into a parking space near a small building that had slightly chipped sky blue paint. The two men exited the car and brought the TV with them.</p><p> "Alright, Toast! Are you ready to do what we always do when we're not hunting down an entity?"</p><p> "I suppose so, sir."</p><p> "Yeeeeeeeeeee-"<br/>
cut to activity<br/>
The pair sat on a couch striped with several shades of green. They looked bored and tired. The TV they had taken had no cables, so it didn't work. They stared at nothing.</p><p>"Well, this sucks."</p><p> "It's not a total loss, Ghost, sir. Maybe you can gut it and sell its parts or make something with it."</p><p> "I really wanted a new TV though...*Sigh* Did we get any calls?"</p><p>Ghost pressed a button on an answering machine that sat on an end table next to him. Its speakers expelled dust and a deafening beep.</p><p> "YOU HAVE NO NEW MESSAGES."</p><p>The answering machine cracked out another deafening beep and shut off.</p><p> "Everything seems awfully calm paranormal-wise, sir. Aside from the occasional level 3 to 5 entity, there hasn't been much activity."</p><p> "Is that a bad sign, Johnny?"</p><p>Johnny Toast took out a book from his vest pocket and looked through it. He flipped through pages quickly and stopped momentarily to read a page.</p><p> "Not from what I've recorded, sir, I'm just concerned about its abruptness."</p><p>Ghost sank into the couch with a long sigh. He closed his eyes.</p><p> "I'm so bored. These low-leveled entities are such amateurs. That last one practically introduced itself to us and told us how to beat it."</p><p> "That's because it did, sir."</p><p> "My McDonalds doesn't even get any business. Everything's so dull. Even the Acachalla family hasn't run into anything odder than usual."</p><p>meanwhile...</p><p>Billy: AAAAAH! I'M ON FIRE!!! I'M ON FIRE!!!</p><p>Gertrude: Sally, get off the roof!</p><p>Sally: YOU CAN'T SEPARATE ME FROM MY WAFFLES!!!</p><p>Sue: I can't breathe pls help</p><p>Spencer: YOU ABSOLUTE NERDS!! CAN YOU NOT MAKE SO MUCH NOISE?! I'M PLAYING LEAGUE OF LEGENDS!!!</p><p>Papa Acachalla: ... This is fine.</p><p>back to P.I.E</p><p> "If you want, sir, we can investigate some places where there were rumors of paranormal activity. It's better than nothing."</p><p> "Eh, we've done that before. We ended up being stranded in a cave for a week, remember? We would have died if you hadn't used your mountain climbing equipment."</p><p> "Yes, sir, I remember that. I-"</p><p>The phone rang before Toast could finish his sentence. His partner stood up suddenly and had an excited look on his face.</p><p> "Maybe that's a call for help with an entity!"</p><p>Ghost sped over and picked up the phone. He recited his introduction.</p><p> "Hello, I am Johnny Ghost, Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire! Are you calling to request aid?"</p><p> "Here is a publically broadcast PSA! Don't do macaroni, kids! It's very bad for you!"</p><p> "Oh my gosh, it's an advertisement! It's an advertisement! Out of all things!"</p><p> "H-hey, no, wait!"</p><p> "... What?"</p><p> "I can't talk too long without disguising myself, he'll hear me..."</p><p> "Hmm... Sounds like a level eight... Alright, where are you?"</p><p> "I'll meet you in Butts North Carolina's national park entrance. Come during the evening, tomorrow."</p><p> "... Alright."</p><p>Ghost hung up the phone and adjusted his fanny pack. He looked at Toast with a concerned look.</p><p> "What's wrong, sir? What did they say?"</p><p> "They want us to meet them at the national park at evening. They couldn't stay on the phone for very long."</p><p> "Seems a little suspicious, sir."</p><p> "Exactly what I was thinking, Toast. Maybe an entity is trying to trap us for some reason..."</p><p> "Are we still going, sir?"</p><p>Johnny ghost pulled his hood back up and smirked.</p><p> "Of course we are. We can handle this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark.<br/>It was a dark night. Aside from the occasional drunkard yelling slurs and car engine humming, it was a very quiet night. P.I.E's Ghostmobile sped down the street, crashing into several buildings and telephone poles along the way.</p><p> "Haha, I'm so good at driving."</p><p> "At least you didn't drive into any water like me, sir."</p><p>The Ghostmobile pulled to a park and crashed into a tree. The duo got out of the car. The hot red vehicle had steam coming out of the engine and had several deep dents. Johnny Ghost patted the car and coughed.</p><p> "I can get it repaired. I always do."</p><p> "That you do, sir."</p><p> "Alright, get out your flashlight. Let's look for this mystery caller. Be wary, this may be a trap, that call was oddly sub-sticti-cious."</p><p> "Okay, sir..."</p><p>The two guys walked into the park. They had to slip past a gate, but nobody was there, so that was fairly easy. The two looked around and saw nothing and nobody.</p><p> "Are we maybe a little too late, sir?"</p><p> "Hmm, I don't think so."</p><p>Ghost shone his light slowly and dramatically sideways. A figure was faintly seen behind the bushes. Ghost was startled by seeing it so suddenly and out of nowhere, but he bluffed and recited his introduction.</p><p> "I am Johnny Ghost, Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire; I'm here with my partner, Johnny Toast! Reveal yourself!"</p><p> "I-is that you...? The Johnny guys?"</p><p> "That's us, we're unhostile, and you may approach us as long as you have no malicious intentions."</p><p> "Oh, sorry. I'm hiding from him."</p><p> "Don't play a pronoun game with us. Who?"</p><p> "This... This thing has been after everyone in my family. It can hear our phone calls."</p><p> "It's a hostile, possibly level eight or nine. We'll have to be cautious."</p><p> "Pardon, but why did you only call us now?"</p><p> "I... I was scared. I don't want to die..."</p><p>Ghost was taking notes as the person described what the demon did. The person was difficult to see, even with the lights shining on them. They appeared to be a silhouette. </p><p> "Alright, that's enough info, I think. Is that enough, sir?"</p><p> "Honestly, I got more detail on what might provoke the demon more than its actual behavior. It's better than nothing, but behavior would be helpful."</p><p> "Can you tell us anything about its behavior?"</p><p> "Uh... Not really. But you mentioned provocation...?"</p><p> "I'll tell you after we're done. Let's move, Toast."</p><p> "Right behind you, sir."</p><p>The duo ran deeper into the park. The silhouette hid themselves in leaves and disguised themself as a bush. The ghost hunters had confidence in their eyes as they ran on. Their eyes darted everywhere in caution. Everywhere but down. They both tripped on tree roots several times.</p><p> "Do you think we should maybe pay attention to where we're going, sir?"</p><p> "I'm just really pumped up, you know, possibly a level eight, y'know, some excitement. Maybe we can both go at our own pace and meet up lat-"</p><p> "No sir, no sir, just... See, some demons are rendered feral by blood. I wrote that in my handbook, you should know, sir..."</p><p> "Johnny, how many times do I have to tell you? I can't read."</p><p> "Right, sir. I keep forgetting."</p><p>Ghost and Toast went at a less trip-prone pace. They eventually came up to a path laced with barbed wire.</p><p> "I'd guess this is the entrance to wherever the demon resides, sir."</p><p> "Looks ominous enough to be possible, Johnny."</p><p>Ghost took a deep breath and stepped onto the path. Lightning and thunder suddenly flashed and banged.</p><p> "Agh! What is this?! A cartoon?!"</p><p> "Come on, sir, let's get going. We'll stick together, like my handbook suggests we do."</p><p>"Right. Right. I'm really stoked. It's been a while since our last difficult hunt."<br/>"We're almost there, sir. Come on."</p><p>cue suspenseful music</p><p>The pair had walked all the way up to... a cabin in perfect condition. It wasn't even broken down. It was in mint condition. The planks of wood were perfectly placed; there were nice curtains in the windows, there might even be indoor plumbing.</p><p> "Is this one of those illusions? I've run into several of these. They're quite tricky."</p><p> "Perhaps, sir, but we'll have to try to get around it if it is. There's barbed wire all around this small area."</p><p> "Right. Maybe there's some kind of button or lever, or... Something..."</p><p>Johnny Ghost pulls on a tree twig until it makes a click.</p><p> "I think I found it!"</p><p>The ground starts to shift, then the entire area starts to flip over</p><p>The ground was shaking and slowly flipping over. The other side had a small, empty meadow. A trap.</p><p> "Wooooahhh, Joohhnny..."</p><p> "Haaaannnnggg ooooonnnn, ssiiirr..."</p><p>The two partially flailed around a bit and attempted to find something to hang onto. Ghost tried to grab a branch from the tree he pulled the lever on, but it snapped. Toast attempted to try and get into the cabin, but it had either a fake door or was well-locked. The ground suddenly flipped over completely. There was a fairly long drop underneath the guys.</p><p> "J-Johnny! Oh no, oh no..."</p><p> "Grab the wall, sir! Grab the wall!"</p><p>Toast was trying to slow himself down by gripping the wall. The wall was made of gray stone, slightly moldy and chipped. Ghost attempted to grip the wall, but his fingers gripping the stone somehow caused sparks to fly off the wall.</p><p> "Oh no! The laws of physics are so broken that my hands are somehow not being bloodied whatsoever!"</p><p>Eventually, the guys fell into a deep pool of water, it broke their fall enough so that they didn't break any bones or organs. They quickly swam to a small ledge that led to a dimly lit hallway. When they got onto the small bit of land, they caught their breath.</p><p> "AAAGH- OW, MY BODY!!!"</p><p> "Ow, ow,ow... Are you alright, sir?"</p><p> "I think my stomach might have phased into my lungs..."</p><p> "Alright, no serious damage, then... Here, sir, let me help you up..."</p><p> "Ouch... Thanks, Johnny."</p><p>Toast helped Ghost up and looked down the dimly lit hallway. He turned to his comrade.</p><p> "I think our flashlights won't work after the fall into the water, sir. We should probably find whatever this source of light and use it if we can pick it up."</p><p> "Right, let's try and find a way out of here and maybe stop this poltergeist while we're at it."</p><p>The two started to walk down the hall. Their footsteps echoed as they went forward.<br/>Forward is the only way to go from here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many years ago... In a mansion that was thought to be empty...</p><p>A young boy lived alone, with nobody to watch him. His father had died and his mother had left several months ago, never returning. The boy lived off of food that was stocked in the basement. He had nobody to talk to, so he did what any child would have done.</p><p>He made an imaginary friend and gave it a physical manifestation.</p><p>The child made a humanoid figure out of cardboard boxes he had found. He talked to it, as if it were his friend.</p><p>It spoke back.</p><p>It had been possessed by some sort of spirit. It liked the boy and befriended him. They became sincere friends.</p><p>This is the flashback story about the degradation of the child's mind, to pass the time while P.I.E proceeds through the dimly-lit hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Sunlight shone through the open window. The light began to creep onto a bed in which a small boy lay. He had slightly messy brown hair and a red turtleneck sweater. A large cardboard box robot of some sort walked up next to the boy and shook the bed.</p><p> "Gwegowy! It's mowning! Wake up!"</p><p> "Uhh... Oh, good morning, Cardboard Friend... yawn"</p><p>The boy took his blanket off and sat up. He rubbed his hazel eyes and got out of bed.</p><p> "What are you going to make for bweakfast today, Gwegowy?"</p><p> "Maybe some fruit salad? I'm running out of options... I hope my mother comes back..."</p><p> "Me too, Gwegowy, I hate to see you sad."</p><p>Gregory looked at his friend's face and smiled. His Cardboard Friend tilted its head. When they locked eyes, Gregory suddenly groaned in pain. </p><p> "Gwegowy?! What's wrong?!"</p><p> "I... I don't know... I just got a weird headache... These seem to be happening a lot, lately."</p><p> "I wonder why?"</p><p> "I might just have a lil' cold, don't worry too much..."</p><p>Gregory grinned a little and walked out of his room.<br/>Just another day, alone with his Cardboard Friend.<br/>Every day was the same.</p><p> "So dull. So dull.<br/>I was so bored then.<br/>So bored.<br/>Bored, bored,bored,bored.<br/>Heh, heh, look at me now...<br/>Still so bored. I'm stuck in this stupid mindspace."</p><p>Gregory continued to perform his daily routines, which was essentially just trying to survive and hope that his mother would come home soon. Cardboard Friend was the only source of socialization Gregory had.<br/>You know how it was previously mentioned that Gregory and Cardboard Friend were sincere friends? That is very true, but Cardboard Friend is a poltergeist that needs a source of energy, too.<br/>Gregory was the only source of energy the specter had.</p><p>(Several years later, one day)<br/>Ghost was investigating an apparent haunting. He gave some information on a kind of poltergeist.</p><p> "Alright, we're going to have to try to get rid of this ghost one way or another. The problem is, these ghosts are very tricky. Especially the ones who pretend to be friendly, so that they can get close to you, so they CAN SUCK YOUR LIFEFORCE RIGHT OUT OF YOUR EYEBALLS! Are you starting to understand, here?!"</p><p>(Back to Gregory's time)</p><p>Cardboard Friend happened to be that particular type of apparition. It slowly fed off of Gregory's life-force in very small quantities. CF had hoped that if it fed off of its friend slowly and in small quantities, no serious side effects would occur. Then, after a long period of time, it was time to part.<br/>Since Cardboard Friend was created as an imaginary friend, he had to leave Gregory eventually, as all imaginary friends had to. Box friend floated off into the sky. It and Gregory said their<br/>farewells and shed some tears. Gregory was alone.<br/>His appearance had changed drastically due to Cardboard friend draining his life-force in small quantities during their time together.<br/>His eyes looked drained of all life and had a dark ring on his eyelids. His hair was even messier and dirtier.<br/>He was distracted looking up at the sky that he didn't notice a lady in a light green sweater shouting at him until she was right up next to him.</p><p> "Hey! What are you doing on my lawn?!"</p><p> "... What...?"</p><p>The lady pulled out a crowbar and tried to hit Gregory with it. Gregory flinched and began to flee from the yard. He didn't understand, he obviously had been living here his whole life. Now some lady shows up and claims his house as hers?<br/>He was furious, but he couldn't exactly do anything about it, seeing as how she was armed. He left the grounds of the only place he had known his whole small life and clutched his head.</p><p>This whole struggle of his, living without his parents, relying on a friend that may not have even been real, never knowing if he'd ever live in acceptable conditions again... Nobody knew about this. Only he did.</p><p>This was his secret.</p><p>He held on to it and ran from his home.</p><p>Secret, secret, secret, secret, secret...</p><p> </p><p>Gregory had changed a lot, mentally. He kept mumbling stuff to himself and laughed hysterically at random times. It could've been from his life-force getting sucked out, the hit on the head he got from the crowbar, or the trauma of having to survive on his own, just as a small child, having no one to look up to. He never even learned how to read.</p><p> </p><p>Poor kid. If only he could have some kind of guardian.</p><p> </p><p>One rainy night, the small child lay in an alleyway. His body was drenched by the downpour. He seemed to be unconscious. His clothing was stained with red. A knife lay farther down in the alleyway. A woman in a generic, yellow raincoat was walking down the sidewalk, groceries in her hands. She, for some reason, was the only one who noticed the young child lying unconscious in the alley. She quickly put down her grocery bags and ran over to the child.</p><p> "Oh my goodness! You poor thing! Are you still alive?!"</p><p>She put his hand on the boy's chest. He actually appeared to have a quick heartbeat and fast-paced breathing, as if he had just passed out from excitement. The woman let out a sigh of relief, reached into her purse and pulled out a convenient washcloth. She wiped the child's face with it and attempted to lift him up. She just barely managed. She called for a taxi.</p><p> "I'll take care of you at home and call missing persons. Your parents must be so worried about you..."</p><p>But she was wrong. This boy didn't have any parents to worry about him. She was the first adult in a long time to care for his well-being. The child was shivering from the cold. The woman took off her raincoat and put it on the boy.</p><p> "Strange... Why are you covered in bloodstains? You don't seem to have any wounds."</p><p>The woman's taxi eventually came and brought her to her home. She tucked the boy into her bed and kept him as warm as needed. The rings around the child's eyelids began to fade. She sat in a living chair in her room to keep an eye on him. </p><p>She cared for him.<br/>Caring, caring, caring, caring, caring.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That evening.</p><p>A body had been found.</p><p>Victim: Male, about 20 years of age<br/>Cause of death: Unknown person stabbed the victim about 7 times or more. There is blood everywhere.<br/>Suspects: None at the moment.<br/>Weapon (if physical harm was done): A knife of sorts. It appears to be from a tool store across the street.</p><p> </p><p>The alley was taped off. There were two policecars close to the tape. There were three officers in the alley, along with one man that resembled a sheriff from the old west.</p><p> "This is the scene of the crime, as you can see."</p><p> "I can see that, boy. There is still blood everywhere."</p><p> "Do you have any ideas?"</p><p> "Have they come up with anything with the knife?"</p><p> "No, it was too bloody."</p><p> "Seems legit. I think we'll need to search further. We obviously know that whoever did this must really like stabbing, seeing the amount of wounds.</p><p> "I swear, if it's the last thing I do... I'll kick this scum off the streets... with the back o' my boot!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the boy eventually regained consciousness. He groaned and reached toward the ceiling.</p><p> "Where..."</p><p> "Oh, you're awake! Thank goodness!"</p><p>The boy turned his head and saw a woman with a worried look on her face. She had a colorful T-shirt and blue pants. He squinted his eyes.</p><p> "Who... are..."</p><p>"Who I am isn't important right now, honey. I've been taking care of you. What's your name?"</p><p>The child's eyes opened wider, he seemed to have hazel eyes for a bit, but the color slowly faded to dark brown. He put his hand to his forehead.</p><p> "I don't... know... who I am..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Bunker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.I.E had been walking down a hallway for a while now. They were extremely bored. Whenever the two got bored, they'd often talk about stupid things they'd done in the past.</p><p> "I still don't know how we managed to fight off all those lizard men. We calculated that we'd have needed an armada to fight them off."</p><p> "It might've been because of all the doors Earth had and how they couldn't find any of them, sir."</p><p> "I mean, I guess, but still, they were all literally tiny Godzillas. They could've easily wiped us out."</p><p> "Look, sir, the end of the tunnel!"</p><p> "Oh, finally! If I could read, I could have written an entire chapter to a book in the time it took to find the end to this hallway!"</p><p>The two men walked out of the hallway and stepped into a semi-stone and semi-metal room. There were stone bricks everywhere and steel beams holding the ceiling and floor together. There were small streams of water on the sides of the room.</p><p> "It appears to be a sewer of sorts, sir. Should we scan for paranormal activity?"</p><p> "Always, Johnny. Always. Maybe this ghost will lead us out."<br/>Ghost pulled out a tablet-like object from his man-purse –the machine was waterproof, thankfully- and pressed a few buttons on it. A small antenna poked out of the machine's mechanisms. The tablet made a beeping noise, but it died out.</p><p> "Looks like there isn't anything here. Better than nothing, we've advanced out of the hallway, that's some progress, at least. Come on, Johnny."</p><p>Toast nodded his head and the pair walked deeper into the area. The rooms they entered looked more or less similar to the first room. Ghost's eyes darted back and forth, he was staying extremely alert. Toast was staying alert too, but at a more moderate level.</p><p> "You know what, Johnny? I think that we're going in circles."</p><p> "I was thinking that too, sir."</p><p> "The directions we keep going in make this kind of obvious... We should look for a way up, or even down..."</p><p> "Should we split up, sir?"</p><p> "Yeah. We'll just shout if we find something to alert each other."</p><p> "Alright, sir."</p><p>The two went in opposite directions. They began searching the rooms very carefully. Ghost scanned every room he went in to hopefully pick up even a slight sign of ghostlike behavior. He walked into a stone wall, since he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. The wall made a hollow metal sound as he bumped into it.</p><p> "Hm... A secret passageway..."</p><p>He knocked on the wall and got the same noise. He kept knocking, slowly moving his hand sideways. He eventually knocked his hand against solid stone. Ghost put his ghost-detector-tablet-thingy into his man-purse and put all his fingers in between the general area between the hollow area and solid area on the wall. He pulled on the wall as powerfully as he could. He eventually gave up; the wall was too hard to move by himself. He shouted out for his partner.</p><p> "Hey, Toast!! Get your British butt over here!!!"</p><p> "Coming, sir!"</p><p>Toast came running from another room. He ran up to Ghost.</p><p> "Did you find something, sir?"</p><p> "Yeah, this area here seems to be hollow, as opposed to the rest of the wall. I tried prying it open, but I think that we'll need your special British strength to see if there's a door."</p><p> "If you say so, sir."</p><p>Ghost and Toast both pulled on the wall, with all their might. The wall began to budge, ever so slightly. It made a deafening screeching noise as it was being hauled out of its hollow spot.</p><p> "Almost... there..."</p><p>The wall eventually slid out. The duo fell to the ground as the wall gave way.</p><p> "Ha, we did it! We did it!"</p><p>They got up and gave each other a high five. They began to walk into the passageway. The stone and rusty metal walls transitioned to shiny steel walls. There were large nails implanted in some areas of the metal. There were gears turning in indents on the ceiling.</p><p> "Woah. This looks kinda cool."</p><p> "What's a place like this doing underground? Most of the underground places we've been in were a lot more... dirty. Like that sewer area we just came out of."</p><p> "Well, it was meant to be hidden here, obviously. This doesn't seem to have any connection to the poltergeist, though, from what we can see here. The sewer area seemed sus-pit-cus, but..."</p><p> "There's a pentagram on this wall, sir."</p><p>Ghost looked in Toast's direction. Toast was pointing to a crudely drawn pentagram on the wall, drawn in a red substance of sorts.</p><p> "That's actually really a generic creepy thing. It's not terrifying until there's like, some kind of cult that comes after you with katanas."</p><p> "That's happened once or twice, remember, sir?"</p><p> "Yeah... That was kind of traumatic. I don't understand how they all got stabbed to death, though. Did they turn on each other or something?"</p><p>Toast had not responded. He just looked at his partner nervously and coughed.</p><p> "... I guess you don't know either, huh? That's alright, as long as we got through there."</p><p>"Right... Right, sir."</p><p>The two explored the new area well, scanning for paranormal activity. </p><p>Blip<br/>Blip<br/>Bleeeeeep!<br/>Presence confirmed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Roped Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ghost-detector beeped. It didn't fade out, so that meant an entity was nearby.</p><p>  "Looks like the entity is down here. Ha, this is just like how it used to be, huh, Johnny?"</p><p>  "We haven't really encountered the entity yet, sir."</p><p>  "Don't say that, I'm really excited..."</p><p>  "Sorry, sir."</p><p>The duo followed the detector's beeping volume. They ended up walking into walls a lot. They walked around in circles.</p><p>  "Sir."</p><p>  "What is it, Johnny?"</p><p>  "I believe that we're not actually making any progress. We've been walking around the same room for several minutes."</p><p>Johnny Ghost looked up from the detector and looked around. He lowered his detector and slightly blushed.</p><p>  "Oh. That's embarrassing... "</p><p>  "Might I suggest that we go through the door that has blood smeared all over it, which appears to be the only way forward?"</p><p>Ghost looked at the opposite end of the room and observed the door for a few seconds. The door did indeed have blood smeared all over it. It had an eerie atmosphere.</p><p>  "Yeah, sounds good."</p><p>The two approached the door and opened it. A sudden screech was heard from behind the door, to which the duo flinched a little.</p><p>  "Man, we both flinched. We're really out of it... Anyway... What was it about audible entities... Are they normally level... ten or something?"</p><p>Toast took his book out of his vest. It was still soggy from the fall in the water. It was still mostly legible, though. He flipped through some pages quickly while Ghost surveilled the room's exit.</p><p>"No, it's level fifteen, sir. We should be extremely careful. More than careful."</p><p>  "Oh... Oh no. Last time I dealt with a level fifteen... My clients..."</p><p>  "We're professionals, sir. We can get through if we just try not to anger it."</p><p>  "But... What if you- I mean, we..."</p><p>Ghost was interrupted by another screech. This time, he didn't flinch. He just backed up a little. He had once dealt with a level fifteen paranormal entity. His clients called him in to check things out. Ghost managed to capture it and seal it inside a tiny vessel, but his customers perished during the hunt. Ghost has been extremely careful with entities of this level ever since, not wanting any more innocent people to die because of a grouchy, powerful entity.<br/>Now, he had to go through an area that had a possible entity of such power with his partner.<br/>Toast was a fountain of knowledge when it came to ghost-hunting. In fact, Ghost considers Toast to be more knowledgeable than him. Ghost says that he just has more leadership capability and can work quickly with several types of beings.<br/>What I'm trying to get at is, Toast should be fine if he were to deal with an entity of such power. But Ghost was a little traumatized by losing his clients to the entity, so he didn't like to take risks with beings of such power anymore.</p><p>  "Sir?"</p><p>  "Yeah...?"</p><p>  "This is the only way forward. We must try to get through here. I know the whole thing with the clients dying is still stuck with you, but..."</p><p> "I know. I know."</p><p>Ghost stepped into the doorway. He had a strange look in his eyes, as if he were scared and confident at the same time. He took a deep breath.</p><p>  "I am Johnny Ghost, Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire! I'm here with my partner, Johnny Toast! I request that you let us past peacefully and in return, we'll try not to disturb you! Screech once if you agree to my terms, twice if you don't!"</p><p>The source of the screeching remained silent for a long while. Ghost stared into the abyss. The abyss stared back into him. No response ever came.</p><p>  "I'm going to take that as a 'yes.'"</p><p>Toast stepped into the doorway and stood next to his partner. Ghost looked at him with the same fearful confidence as before.</p><p>  "Stay behind me, Johnny."</p><p> "If you say so, sir."</p><p>The team marched on into the room. It was pitch-black. Ghost usually had a flashlight on him, but since he and Toast fell in the water, the flashlights didn't work. He had to feel his way around. Suddenly, he heard a noise that sounded like metal against another surface. He turned around.</p><p>  "Johnny? What was that?"</p><p>The last thing he saw before something heavy hit his head was a humanoid figure holding a large object over their head.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Ghost's eyes opened a little.<br/>His vision was extremely fuzzy and blurry.<br/>He felt like his blood was rushing to his head.<br/>Ghost managed to open his eyes all the way. He looked around<br/>He was roped up and upside down.</p><p>  "Urrgh... Where...?"</p><p>Ghost tried spinning around to get a better view of where he was. He in some sort of pit, dangling from a long rope.</p><p>  "That's not good... Uh... Maybe I can reach..."</p><p>Ghost tried reaching into his man-purse. He was tied up pretty good, but he could move his arms a little. He managed to reach his trusty bag and rummaged through it. He pulled out a knife and began to cut the rope that wrapped him.<br/>The rope wore down and Ghost got out of the binds.<br/>Ghost held on to the rope and started to climb up.</p><p>What is this place?</p><p>  "... Wait... Johnny, where are you?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghost spun around, getting a view of the pit he was in. He held a knife that had allowed him to get out of a rope that was binding him earlier. The knife was slightly curved on the sharp side and had a yellowish-green marking on that same side. The blade had a dark grey handle.</p><p> "I seem to be in a large hole of sorts. I'm not sure how deep I am in here, but I would say that I'm pretty far down. I've been separated from my partner, Johnny Toast. I'm not sure how far away we are from each other, but I will get out and we'll team up somewhere, I'm sure."</p><p>Ghost had a habit of talking to himself and describing his situation whenever nobody was around him. He sometimes recorded his dialogue on a tape of sorts in case the worst were to occur.</p><p>He looked up. He didn't see much, as there seemed to be a sort of fog forming around the mouth of the pit. Ghost sighed and played around with his blade.</p><p> "I wonder if Johnny's mental link implanted in his phone shorted out... I'll check it out."</p><p>Ghost put his finger in his ear and dialed a code in the mental link he had that was connected to Toast's link.</p><p>BEEP BOOP DOOOOOT</p><p>Ghost heard a dial tone and had hope that he could contact his friend. He flinched when he heard a large crash.</p><p>A faint but familiar voice responded.</p><p> "Sir, is that you?"</p><p> "Johnny, thank gosh! I'm in this hole, I was tied up and dangling by a rope, but I managed to cut out with that random knife I have for some reason."</p><p>Toast was silent for a few moments.</p><p> "Good to know you didn't die, sir. I'm relieved."</p><p> "Where are you? If I get out, I could look for you."</p><p> "Hm... I can't really tell, sir. It's rather dark."</p><p> "Like, do you hear anything? Feel anything? Smell anything?"</p><p> "Uh... I may be in some kind of small cave. I hear snarling outside, so I'm assuming that if I try to leave, I may be mauled to death. There's also a bit of a weird odor that's like garbage or something."</p><p> "How convenient that you're able to answer those three questions. I'll get out of here and try to find you, Johnny. I'll find you."</p><p> "Also, sir, I hear a bell chiming around where I am a while ago. By the sound of it, it's about 3 AM. You might want to take your-"</p><p> "No, no, no. I didn't take them. I also don't want them either way."</p><p> "Wh-what? Sir, you always took them in case you thought you heard you-know-who!"</p><p> "I stopped when we got nothing but stray level 2 to 4 entities that were easy catches. Besides, I feel just fine. I don't need them. I'm gonna get out of this pit, we'll regroup, then get out."</p><p> "Alright, sir. I'll see if I can get out, we can head toward each other and meet up faster, that way."</p><p> "See you, Johnny."</p><p>Ghost pressed another button on his link and ended the call. He looked up and sighed heavily. He then looked at his knife and observed it for a while. He kept exchanging his view upward with his view of the knife in his hand.</p><p>He had an idea.</p><p> "Hm... If this stone is not too solid, I could maybe..."</p><p>He attempted to force his blade into the wall. It obviously didn't work. Ghost kept trying, but to no avail.</p><p> "Pfff. The rope is my only way out of here. If it breaks while I'm climbing it... My skeleton will be shattered like glass. I can do this... Just don't panic or look down..."</p><p>The ghost hunter took a deep breath, put his knife in his pocket and grabbed the rope. He began to climb it. The rope swayed back and forth as Ghost climbed it.</p><p>It was going to be a long climb.</p><p>As for Toast's situation...</p><p>Toast was in a small cave of sorts. It seemed to be made of smooth stone.</p><p>"It's times like this when I'd enjoy having a weapon of sorts."</p><p>He kept poking his head out of the cave, but retreated when he heard snarling. He was questioning whether or not something was really out there, or if there was some kind of ruse attempting to keep him inside the cave. He wondered why his partner's trap seemed more deadly than his, because in the long run, being tied up and put upside down would eventually drain the body of blood due to it all rushing to the head, making it a more guaranteed kill.</p><p>Maybe whatever trapped the team had something against Ghost? Or something about him set them off?</p><p>"Whatever it is, I can't stay in here. I must brave whatever's out there. Come on, Johnny, you can do this."</p><p>He began to exit the small cavern. The snarling noise started up again, but Toast didn't go back in this time. The snarling noise got louder and louder. He looked outside as he exited.</p><p>He saw two yellow glowing eyes. Nightmare eyes.</p><p>Still, he continued to exit slowly, despite the growling noises and nightmarish eyes. He struggled to fight against his instincts.</p><p>"Do it for Ghost."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. X Meanwhile, Johnny Toast was...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I was a bit unsatisfied with the original part 7, so I decided to write a little part focused on Johnny Toast while Ghost was doing what he was doing in chapter 7.</p><p>X chapters become common in this, so regular chapters focus on Ghost for narrative reasons and X chapters focus on important stuff other characters do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny Toast crept out of the small cavern, despite the fact that there were threatening snarling noises near the exit. He couldn't stay in there forever, though. So he forced himself to get out. Suddenly, he was up against a giant lizard snout. Its nostrils sniffed at Toast and growled still. It was suddenly docile and stopped growling when a young girl's voice snapped at it.</p><p>"Freddie! What did I tell you about growling into caves? Don't do that, that's bad for your vocal chords!"</p><p>Toast recognized the voice, she was from the Acachalla family, one of P.I.E's main clients, Sally Acachalla. They used to have hauntings every other day or so. Since things have seriously slowed down, though... Even they haven't been calling for help.</p><p>"Uh, ma'am?"</p><p>"Oh my gosh, the cave can speak in a British accent!!"</p><p>"Uh, no, it's Johnny Toast, from P.I.E."</p><p>"Oooh, Mr. Toast! I've never really gotten a chance to actually see you very often! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"We got called on an assignment for the first time in a while, but... We ran into some complications."</p><p>"Oh, Johnny Ghost is here? I bet he got captured or something."</p><p>Freddie tilted his head, kind of like a confused dog. It continued to sniff Toast, still wondering if he were friend or foe.</p><p>"Yes, he is and we both got separated and captured, but... Why are you here, ma'am?"</p><p>"Oh, Freddie was getting agitated by something and couldn't stay still back home. I convinced Mama and Papa to let me take him on a walk, after we extinguished Billy cuz he somehow caught fire."</p><p>"... And on your walk, you got here."</p><p>"Not exactly. But could you help me get Freddie loose? I've been tugging at the chain for a while, but I'm low on waffles, so it won't budge."</p><p>"I mean, I'll try my best, ma'am, but I'm not guaranteeing that my help will actually help."</p><p>Toast began to help Sally try and free Freddie from the chain. They tugged and pulled, hoping for results.</p><p>To no avail, sadly.</p><p>"This is some kind of magical chain, I think. Even with Freddie chewing on it, it's not coming loose!"</p><p>"Maybe if I get Ghost he could help out. He's an expert with this kind of stuff."</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be, too?"</p><p>"Uh, well, yeah. But-"</p><p>"Also, you wrote that book, didn't ya? You must know all about this, too!"</p><p>"Look, I... I think if Ghost and I combine our knowledge, we could figure out the most optimal way to remove the chain."</p><p>The lettuce squirrel pulled at its chain and growled softly. Toast could swear it understood English.</p><p>"Sally must be worried sick about you. Once me and my partner regroup, we'll find a way to contact your humans and get you out, okay?"</p><p>"Um, I'm right here."</p><p>The reptile laid down and went to sleep. Probably its way of saying "I'll wait."</p><p>Johnny Toast patted the beast's head and moved on forward.</p><p>"Well, that was anticlimatic."</p><p>"What was?"</p><p>Johnny Toast began to make his way out of the area and began to look for his partner.</p><p>"Why are you ignoring me?!"</p><p>So, Toast stealthily made his way through the halls of the mysterious place he had been stuck in. He was careful to not trip any traps or alarm systems and surprisingly succeeded in doing so.</p><p>He eventually found a room, where he saw blood splatters that came from within the room. Against his better judgement, Toast decided to peek inside.</p><p>He found his partner, pressing himself up against a wall, muttering stuff to himself.</p><p>Johnny... Ghost...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness.</p><p>Such a dark void...</p><p>What... Happened?</p><p>The last thing I remember is...</p><p>There were two reanimated corpses that were almost going to find me right after I got out of that well...</p><p>In my panic, my eyes happened upon the knife I had in my satchel- my man purse.</p><p>From there, it gets really fuzzy, then just... Nothing.</p><p>Did I black out again? This used to happen pretty often... But why now?</p><p>Was it because I was panicking? That can't be it, I'm often under pressure like this.</p><p>I thought I'd stop though, I mean, it's been so long since the last time...</p><p>I'm scared, what's going on?</p><p>"Johnny, Johnny, he's back."</p><p>"Sir, it's all right. I'm here. It's alright."</p><p>Have I been concious? I can't tell...</p><p>But... Johnny's here. He's safe, thank gosh...</p><p>"He's back, Johnny. Johnny..."</p><p>"Calm down, sir. You're okay. Shh."</p><p>Who's... Who's back? Who am I talking about, who's back??</p><p>I'm not sure... If I'm entirely back to reality here...</p><p>I'm... Fading out again...</p><p>"He's... B-back. Back."</p><p>"I know, sir. We'll get you something when we get out of here, this adds to the urgency of getting out and hopefully solve whatever's going on."</p><p>"Hahaha... Johnny, he's... Why is-haha, why is..."</p><p>"... You're... You're not..."</p><p>"Hahahahaha... Johnny, he's... Haha, I'M BA-"</p><p>...</p><p>I think... I'm regaining consiousness...?</p><p>What happened? I blacked out... I only remember almost being spotted by those corpse guys...</p><p>I think someone's standing over me. I can barely see...</p><p>Is that...</p><p>"... Joh... nny...?"</p><p>"... You cut yourself off, that must mean..."</p><p>"I cut what...?"</p><p>"Sir, it's you this time, thank goodness.</p><p>"Of course it's me, who else would it be?"</p><p>"... Right, what am I saying? Are you alright, sir?"</p><p>"I... I think so. I blacked out, though... What happened?"</p><p>"I... Uh... W-well, see, uh..."</p><p>Johnny looked around the room and looked a little nervous. Did he do something or-</p><p>"Uh, a rock fell on your head, I think. Uh, then... I just... Happened to arrive here? Then I... The guys who were threatening you, I think, just uh... Suddenly died. Yeah. That's what happened, sir."</p><p>"... Oh, that makes sense. Never mind. But then, do I have a concussion?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, no. I, uh... Checked... Myself."</p><p>"... Johnny, are you hiding something?"</p><p>"N-not at all, sir! I have nothing to hide! Besides, we should get out. We don't want to be surrounded by more of those guys, right? We don't have any weapons on us."</p><p>"I mean... I do happen to have this knife for some reason. I'm not sure where it came from, but we could use that, maybe?"</p><p>"Right, I'd better use it, sir."</p><p>Toast picked up the knife, which was laying next to me. Some part of me twitched out of some kind of emotion.</p><p>"Why... Why can't I use it, Johnny? I could fight with it just as well as you could."</p><p>"Sir, you literally just got hit on the head, you fainted, were put into an empty well, climbed out and fainted again, whereas I only got hit on the head, fainted and was left to die in a cave."</p><p>"... Fine, whatever."</p><p>Johnny helped me up and we continued onward as soon as I could walk somewhat straight. We went as quickly as we could, due to the danger of possibly being run over by more of those corpse guys.</p><p>"Oh, sir, I should mention, I ran into Sally Acachalla right after I got out of my confinement."</p><p>"Really? What's she doing here?"</p><p>"She said something about her pet lettuce squirrel being extremely uneasy at home and seemed to be leading her to somewhere around here. I suppose they've been captured like us, considering that the pet has some kind of magic chain on it."</p><p>"I mean... I guess we should go help her, but should we risk it? More of those guys might show up."</p><p>"Strength in numbers, right, sir? I've been told that Sally has mysterious powers anyway and her pet is like, a dinosaur."</p><p>I pondered what to do for a moment. There is some risk in this plan, but having more people with us could definitely improve our odds of getting out.</p><p>"... Alright, let's go help them. What kind of ghost hunters would we be if we didn't help people that are endangered by essential zombies?"</p><p>"Rightio, sir! I'll lead you to them."</p><p>Off we went. We were going to help Sally Acachalla and her lettuce squirrel, Freddie. Hopefully, we wouldn't get attacked when getting there. We'll have to be stealthy.</p><p>...</p><p>I feel like there was more to me losing conciousness, though... What was that, really?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Random chapter in Ghost's perspective. This never happens again as it doesn't fit the narrative I want.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Prison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghost climbed his way out of the pit he had been stuck in. He was trembling due to the strain. He wasn't exactly one for major physical activity. He took several deep breaths in and out.</p><p> "Oh, man. That was quite a workout. But, I made it. Not surprising, I am Johnny Ghost, Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire, after all. Now to meet up with Johnny Toast... Where could he be at...?"</p><p>The ghost hunter froze as he heard the sound of someone approaching. He quickly hid behind a small wall that formed part of the mouth of the pit and stayed extremely still. He heard voices close by.</p><p> "Do you think he's gone, now?"</p><p> "If you mean gone as in dead, yeah. He seems rather strong-willed, though, so maybe we should keep his body down there for longer, just in case."</p><p>Ghost's blade accidently slipped from his bag due to the awkward position he was in. It made a slight tinkle as it hit the floor. Ghost panicked a little, had the people heard it? It doesn't seem like it. Maybe the floor was made out of some weird material or something. Ghost trembled a little but kept his cool. He kept repeating his intro in his head, probably to give himself confidence.<br/>He stared at the knife.<br/>Its metal was shiny and clean. The handle seemed pretty worn, however. Seems that whoever this previously belonged to really took care of the sharp part.</p><p>Knife, knife, knife, knife, knife.<br/>My knife.</p><p> "What's up with the British one, though? We could've put them in the same situation."</p><p> "Because they'd probably have found a way to get out, dummy. They're a team, they probably get out of situations like that with each other all the time. Separated, I bet they can't do much."</p><p> "That lettuce squirrel we stole should make short work of him, lest he try and step out."</p><p>Ghost nearly gasped.<br/>Toast? Lettuce squirrel? Short work?<br/>What the heck are these people trying to do with them?<br/>Wait... The growling that Toast heard...</p><p> "Oh no. Oh no."</p><p>He's in danger.</p><p> "Johnny..."</p><p>Ghost muttered his friend's name under his breath. He wasn't paying attention to being stealthy, he was freaking out.</p><p> "What was that?"</p><p> "Oh, crap."</p><p> "Did he seriously get out?"</p><p> "We are armed with stunstucks. Show yourself or we will find you."</p><p>Ghost looked around to use something as self defense.<br/>There was the knife.<br/>Knife. Knife. Knife.<br/>Ghost's expression changed from scared to slightly disturbed. He hesitantly grabbed the knife and held it for a few seconds before gripping it with much more passion. He shook, still.</p><p> "Fine, we're coming to get you ourselves."</p><p> "N-no need to do that."</p><p>Ghost stood up. He took his hood off to reveal his messy brown hair.</p><p> "How did he get out...?"</p><p> "No matter. We'll have to find a better way to... Come with us if you want to maybe stay alive longer."</p><p>The figure held its weapon toward Ghost in a threatening manner. The figure appeared to be a reanimated dry corpse of sorts, a zombie. But an intelligent one. The other one seemed to be rather... Lively. Maybe a recent corpse? Ghost put his free hand against his forehead and tilted his head.<br/>It's been such a long time. You have no idea.</p><p> "Before you try and make me... C-can I ask you something real quick?"</p><p> "What?"</p><p>Ghost lifted his head and I came in completely.<br/>His dark brown eyes became my hazel ones.<br/>I A M H E R E .</p><p> " D o y o u w a n n a k n o w m y s e c r e t ? "</p><p>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Toast stepped out of the small cavern and braced for impact. the growling was now getting louder and more aggressive. A large snout crashed into Toast. He tried pushing back the large mouth, but failed to repel it.<br/>The two large nostrils on the snout sniffed Toast.<br/>Then it pulled back.</p><p> "... Huh...?"</p><p>Toast got a better view of the creature. It was a large reptilian creature, with its sharp upper jaw teeth potruding from its mouth. It had intimidating eyes and a large tail. A lettuce squirrel. The large creature was bound to a chain. The man looked at the animal with astonishment.</p><p> "My... You're a big fellow... How'd you end up here? Why aren't you attacking me anymore?"</p><p> "RRRRRrrrrRrRRRR"</p><p>The lizard clawed at the ground for a bit and backed away from it. Toast looked at the ground.<br/>An extremely crude picture of a waffle was scratched into the floor.</p><p> "Ah, so... I assume that you're the Acachallas' pet?"</p><p>The beast grunted in response.</p><p> "What are you doing all the way out here?"</p><p>The lettuce squirrel pulled at its chain and growled softly. Toast could swear it understood English.</p><p> "Sally must be worried sick about you. Once me and my partner regroup, we'll find a way to contact your humans and get you out, okay?"</p><p>The reptile laid down and went to sleep. Probably its way of saying "I'll wait."<br/>Johnny Toast patted the beast's head and moved on forward.</p><p> "Well, that was anticlimatic."</p><p>Toast looked around the room. There were two possible exits. He debated on which way he should go. Suddenly, he heard bloodcurdling screaming coming from one of the exits. He did the most logical thing to do. He went to go find the source of the screaming. He ended up at the room with the mouth of the pit. The zombie's corpses were lying on the ground, twice as dead than they already were. The fresher body was still bleeding.</p><p> "Oh... oh no... Not again... Sir, where are you? Sir?"</p><p>Johnny Toast couldn't hear it at first, but he heard muttering nearby. He looked around the room and found his partner.<br/>Drenched in blood.</p><p> "Sir, this is why..."<br/> "Johnnyjohnnyjohnnyohmygoshhe'sbackican'tdothisagainohmygoshjohnnypleaseohnoohnocan'tdothis"</p><p>Toast had almost told him about the true reason behind his... medication.<br/>It's not to stop illusions and hallucinations.</p><p> "HE'S BACK, JOHNNY."</p><p>Darn right.</p><p> "Sir, calm down. I'm here. I'm here."</p><p>Toast hugged his shivering partner.<br/>Isn't caring pathetic?<br/>Caring, caring, caring, caring, caring.<br/>Everyone abandons you at some point, in my experience.</p><p> "Sh, sir, it's okay. It's okay, sir."</p><p> "He has a secret... Johnny, he's back to haunt me... After all this time... I thought he was gone for good..."</p><p>Toast knows about me.<br/>When Ghost hears me, it's usually a major problem.<br/>For them, at least.<br/>For me, it's like, my second favorite thing.</p><p>S T A B S T A B S T A B</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>should mention this story started 3 years ago and i've retconned stuff established in these earlier chapters. just to let you know, there will be inconsistencies due to the times they were made.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. >!@($#QS>AL:"''aERR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness.</p><p>Constant. Suffocating. DARKNESS.</p><p>This is worse than any prison any sane person could EVER think of. But it still won't break me.<br/>As much as it tortures me.<br/>As much as it stops me from breathing.<br/>As much as it forces me to watch my body not doing what I want it to.<br/>As much as it keeps me from STABBING.<br/>...<br/>I always wonder what I did wrong as a child.<br/>My parents just left me in that giant house.<br/>I was still just a toddler. Barely able to run.<br/>If it weren't for my best and only friend...<br/>...<br/>I wonder where my friend is now? I released them from this mortal realm...<br/>Are they still floating out there somewhere?<br/>I don't think they are... I still vaguely remember... Maybe hearing or even seeing them.<br/>But this stupid... Parasite that calls itself a ghost hunter just stands fast when it finds anything that I want to interact with myself.<br/>I can only come out when it gets scared silly or overly sad.<br/>Oh, sure. It may think it's its own person, but it's just some misguided... I don't even know.<br/>"Johnny Ghost" it calls itself. It took over my body, my identity...<br/>Even if I didn't have a good life anymore, I at least had one! Now I don't even have that.<br/>Is it even a wonder why I LOOOOOOVE STABBING?<br/>Well, I guess I would be doing that either way, haha!<br/>It feels so good to push the knife deep into people's flesh, have the blood splatter on my face... Then I eat afterwards!<br/>... To be fair I guess I don't need to do that last part anymore, but I don't care! It's tasty and has a nice texture to it!<br/>It was nice to have that small bit of time out, even if I only got to kill two undead morons.<br/>...<br/>I wonder if I can have another... Splurge...?<br/>Like... Back when I used to play those rounds of Murder on a regular basis, when I had long-term control over my body.<br/>I remember... Toast was off in Britain for a really long time, wasn't he?<br/>Yes, he went off to a prestigious college for paranormal investigation and misc. things. He also got married there, I think... He was planning to stay home for good...<br/>I guess... Ghost fell into a depression due to thinking it would never see him again.<br/>...<br/>I need to get rid of Toast, in that case. Somehow.<br/>Even though he's amusing, it's obvious that Ghost has an unusually, dare I say, ABNORMALLY close bond with him and will fall apart if THEY'RE apart for too long.<br/>How will I do this? I obviously can't stab him now. I'm back in this mindspace... Thingy.<br/>Oh! But Ghost and Toast ARE in a place where I was let out not too long ago!<br/>Maybe... I can get out again and stab him in that small time window I get! Yeah! That'll totally work! Hahahaha!!!<br/>I can't wait to STAB STAB STAB HIM!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>